Paw Patrol meet the Pups
by Amelia154
Summary: A month after Chase and Skye tied the knot at their wedding they were playing outside two weeks after coming back from their honeymoon but when Skye gets sick will they figure out what is going on and is it good news after all. Read to find out. And if you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Sickness and Surprise

Chapter 1: Sickness and Surprise

It was a glorious November afternoon. Chase and Skye tied the knot a month before & they just returned from their East coast, Florida honeymoon two weeks prior where they travelled along the coast and ended in Florida before heading back. On this particular day the pups were playing outside when Skye started to feel dizzy. Deciding to go inside for a little while she headed inside the Lookout but not before Chase noticed her walking away. Concerned for her wellbeing he followed her to the room they shared since the dogs were getting bigger and soon would start families. When he came in he closed the door & went to the pup bed next to her and laid down.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just started to feel sick & dizzy so I decided to come rest for a little while."

" Okay, mind if I stay with you for a little while? "

"Not at all. After all how could I say no to my husband." Skye said with them kissing each other passionately. After thirty seconds of them doing that they broke apart & ended up falling asleep for a little while. That night Skye was doing a little better but did not know what was about to come.

XXX

A few days later Skye had not felt any better but she didn't feel any worse except for the occasional puking. One night before bed Chase and Skye were in their room talking to each other.

"So what are you going to do about your sickness, cause surely it couldn't be a cold?" Chase asked .

"Well, tomorrow I am going over to Katie's to get it checked out and hopefully she can find out what is causing it."

" Okay, so you want me to go with you? "

"No, it's okay. I am sure I will be fine. Thank you though."

" Okay, well we should get to sleep. "

"Okay goodnight." Skye said giving him a quick kiss before laying down and going to sleep with him doing the same. The next day after breakfast Skye headed over to Katie's to have a checkup to find out what is causing the sickness. When she got their she was greeted by Katie.

"Hey, Skye, how is life being married?" She asked

" it is good. We got back about a couple weeks ago from our honeymoon and we couldn't be happier. I came over to ask if you could give me a checkup. I haven't been feeling well this past week and it hasn't gone away. "

"Sure come on over to one of the back rooms." She said as they headed to one of the rooms. "Okay could you please hop onto the bed here? Okay so could you tell me what has happened ?" She asked checking Skye over.

" Okay so we were playing outside on Tuesday but then I started to feel dizzy so I went inside to rest and for the last week I have been feeling sick and nauseous and have thrown up a couple times. "

"Okay, I think I know what it is but let me go get something really quick." She said leaving the room but returns quickly with a machine. Putting gel on Skye's stomach she looked up at the screen and saw a black dot. "Well I have good news and great news. The good news is that I found what is causing your sickness."

"Okay what is it."

"That's the great news. It is because you are pregnant." Katie said smiling.

"What I am!?"

" Yup, you are two weeks but you won't find out how many till next week. Would you like me to have Ryder call Chase over so you could tell him the news? "

"Yes please."

"Okay be right back." Katie said leaving the room to make the call. Over at the Lookout Ryder was playing on his puppad when he received the call.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" Hey Ryder, Skye was wondering if you could send Chase over to the pet parlor. She wants to tell him something. "

"Sure I will call him and let him know."

" Thanks Ryder. "

"No problem." Ryder said finishing the call. After he did so he swiped his screen to Chase's icon and tapped on it. "Hey Chase. Skye wants you to head over to Katie's. She wants to tell you something."

" Okay thanks Ryder bye. " Chase said ending the call and heading to Katie's. When he got there Katie pointed to where Skye was. When he entered the room he was Skye laying down with her eyes closed.

"Hey Skye, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah I did. Katie found out what was making me sick."

"Okay what is it."

" Well, it is because I am pregnant. "

"Wait you are what!?"

" I am pregnant. You are going to be a dad. "

"Really?"

" Yes I am only two weeks so we can find out how many we are having next week if you want. "

"Yeah we can do that so we can prepare ahead of time. But could we keep the gender a surprise until after you give birth?"

"Sure we can. I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." As they left Katie told Skye to give Ryder a note and to be careful and not to on any mission till a couple weeks after she gives birth. When they got back the pups greeted them.

"Hey, Skye, did you figure out why you were sick?" Rubble asked.

" Yes I did it is because I am two weeks pregnant. "

"Really you are?" Rocky asked .

"Yep, I am two weeks so we won't find out how many till next week. By the way Katie asked me to give you this note." Skye said handing Ryder the note.

" Okay I understand. Congratulations you two. "

"Thanks." Chase and Skye said at the same time. After that they played outside with Skye laying under a tree watching them. With both Chase and Skye planning to tell their families the next day.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Well here is the first chapter of Paw Patrol meet the Pups. Wow Skye spoke to Katie about how she had been feeling sick and when she went in and had no idea what was going on but when she came out she found out that she was pregnant. Stay tuned as she goes through with her pregnancy. Don't worry I'll put in more moments with the other puppy love in other chapters. Thank you to the kind reviews. Please review what you think. BTW school is starting up soon for me so I won't update as much as I would like but I will definitely finish all my stories. Well, see you next time.

-Amelia154


	2. Telling the family, the Rescue, the Date

Chapter 2: Telling the family, the rescue, & the Date

The next day Skye woke up to Chase moving around. Deciding to get up she opened up her eyes and stood up.

"(yawn) Good morning Chase."

"Good morning, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No it's okay I was probably going to get up soon if you didn't wake me up."

" Okay well how do you feel right now? "

"Right now I feel okay but soon I probably won't."

"Okay are you going to tell your family today?"

" Yeah and you could be with me as well unless you are called on a mission. "

"Sure. I am going to wake up the others and go get breakfast wanna come?"

" Sure let's go. " After waking up the others they went downstairs to get breakfast then after breakfast Chase and Skye went to go call her family to tell them the news. After dialing the number they pressed the call button and after a second or two of buzzing the call is answered and Joy appeared on the screen.

"Hello."

" Hey Joy, how are you? " Skye asked.

"Oh hey, I am good. Do you want me to get mom, dad, and Matthew?"

" Yeah that would be great. "

"Okay be right back. Mom, dad, Matthew, Chase and Skye are on the phone." Joy was heard saying.

" Okay be right there. " They said. Seconds later all four of them came into the camera view and greeted them.

"Hey Chase, hey Skye how are you?" The three asked.

" We're good we just got back from our honeymoon two weeks ago and we have something to tell you. " Chase said.

"Oh how was it?" Stephanie asked .

"It was good. We travelled along the east coast and then before we left we stopped at Florida for a day or two." Skye replied.

"That sounds like fun. So what did you want to tell us?" John asked.

"Well Skye had not been feeling well this past week and so she went over to Katie's yesterday and she found out the reason she had not been feeling well was because she is pregnant." Chase said.

"Really that is great news. How far along are you?" Joy asked.

" I am only two weeks so we find out how many we are having next week. " Skye said.

"That is wonderful. I am going to be an uncle." Matthew said.

" Yep you are. And we couldn't be happier. Well we will talk to you later we have to call his family and tell them. " Skye said.

"Okay we will let you go. Love you bye." Stephanie said.

" Love you too. Bye. " Chase and Skye said ending the call. After the call ended they called Lady and Chloe. Soon they picked up.

"Hello." Lady said.

"Hey mom, how are you?" Chase asked.

"Hey you two I am good. Hey Chloe do you want to say hi to Chase and Skye?" Lady said looking at Chloe.

"Sure. Hey Chase, hey Skye how have you been?" Chloe asked coming into view .

"Good. Listen we wanted to tell you something that is why we called." Chase said .

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

" Well, I found out yesterday that the reason I had been feeling sick all week long is because I am pregnant. " Skye said which caused them to cheer.

"Really, I am going to be a grandma?" Lady asked.

" Yep, I am two weeks so we are going to find out how many next week but keep the gender a secret till after I give birth. " Skye said.

"Well that is great news. We will let you go so you could get back to what you were doing. We love you and your pups." Lady said.

" Love you too. Bye. " Chase and Skye said. After the call ended they went outside to see what the others were doing. Over by the trees Zuma and Alyssa were talking while Chase went to play with Rubble and Rocky went to the beach with his garbage truck/ tub boat to see if there were any trash in the water that needed to be cleared out. Meanwhile over with Zuma and Alyssa they were talking and getting to know each other when Zuma had a question.

"Hey Alyssa, we have known each other for a month now and I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date tonight?"

" Really, I would love to. When and where do you want me to meet you? "

"How about at six o'clock and at the end of the bridge."

"Okay I will see you then."

" See ya bye. " Zuma said planning to take her to the beach to watch the sunset together.

XXX

Meanwhile at the beach with Rocky he had found trash in the water so he activated his tub boat to get the trash and while he was getting the stuff out of the water he happened to notice a pup fall off of a surf board trying to surf a giant save so he quickly got in the seat and drove to the pup who was trying to stay afloat and he quickly got out of the seat and onto the edge not caring it be got wet or not and pulled the pup out of the water which happened to be a female sheepdog and he drove her over to the beach where she could be safe and he could quickly dry off. When they got to the beach she decided to thank Rocky for hi help.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me. If you had not been there I would of drowned." She said holding out a paw towards Rocky who shook it while trying to hide a blush coming from him.

"Your welcome. By the way I am Rocky. What is your name?" Rocky asked.

"Oh I am Abbey nice to meet you Rocky. Where do you live?" Abbey asked.

" Oh I live at the Lookout tower with the Paw Patrol. Do you want to meet them? "

"Uh yeah that would be nice. So you are on the Paw Patrol?"

" Yeah, I am the recycling pup and also the inventor of the team. I make stuff that help on missions. " He said while driving to the Lookout. After a minute they reached the Lookout and after he transformed his truck into the puphouse they went to meet the other pups. Soon they reached the first group of pups which was Chase, Skye, and Rubble.

"Hey you guys what are you doing?" Rocky asked.

" Well, they are playing tag together and obviously I can't so I am just watching them. Who is this? " Skye asked referring to Abbey.

"Oh this is Abbey. I saved her from drowning when I went to get the trash out of the water. Abbey, this is Skye and that is Chase and Rubble who are chasing each other. Hey Chase, Rubble could you come here really quick?" Rocky asked.

"Sure come on Rubble." Chase said .

"Coming." Rubble said .

"Hey there who are you?" Chase asked holding out a paw towards Abbey.

"Hey, my name is Abbey nice to meet you." Abbey said .

"Hi Abbey, I am Chase and this is Rubble." Chase said while Abbey and Rubble shook paws.

"Nice to meet you Abbey." Rubble said.

"And this is Skye as you have already met." Chase said.

"Hi Skye nice to meet you." Abbey said.

"Likewise." Skye said. Soon Zuma and Ryder came out of the Lookout and walked to the other pups.

"Hey pups who is this?" Ryder asked pointing to Abbey.

"This is Abbey. I saved her from drowning when I went to get the trash out of the water and she fell off her surf board." Rocky said.

"Well, good for you Rocky. Nice to meet you Abbey. I am Ryder you are welcome to stay and play here if you want." Ryder said .

"Thanks Ryder, pups. Oh I don't think I got your name." Abbey said to Zuma on the last sentence.

"Oh my name is Zuma. Nice to meet you Abbey."

" Nice to meet you too. " After they got through all the introductions they all played tag together and then while the others were playing Skye and Abbey were sitting under a tree watching them and talking with each other.

"So I was wondering what you meant when you said that you couldn't play so you were watching them." Abbey said.

"Oh it is because I am pregnant and I have to be careful so I can't go on missions or play. I can walk around but can't overexert myself." Skye replied .

"Oh I got it."

"It was nice that Rocky saved you. At least he didn't care to get wet to save you." Skye said.

"Yeah. Wait what do you mean by didn't care if he got wet?" Abbey asked.

"Oh Rocky has a fear of water for whatever reason. I mean he hasn't told us the reason get but it is fine."

"Okay. Who are you married to?"

"Oh I am married to Chase. We have been married for a month now and we are expecting our first pup."

" Oh congratulations. Do you know how many you are having? "

"Not yet we find out next week."

"Okay. So do you know if any of the other pups are dating?"

" Well, Zuma is about to go on a date with one of my friends. Her name is Alyssa, then Rubble and my other friend Whitney are getting to know each other, and then we have one other pups who is not here right now his name is Marshall and he is eating Everest our snow pup. He is right now helping up at Jake's mountain. "

"So Rocky is not dating."

" Yes he isn't. Ooh do you like him? "

"Maybe a little." Abbey said which Skye gave her the 'I don't believe that for a minute ' look. "Okay I like him a lot."

"Thought so."

"Do you think that he would like me back?"

" I am sure he would. I mean it wouldn't take a lot for him to like someone. I would talk with him and get to know him. That is how Chase and I fell in love. "

"Okay so how did you two tell each other how you felt?"

"Well I really don't want to talk about it but I will tell you since you want to know. So it began one day we were getting up to start the day..." Skye started.

... "And then we got on the Air Patroller and came home." She finished telling the story.

" Wow that would be something hard to talk about. But hey you're here and you are safe and are having pups and if she didn't do it then you probably wouldn't be married and expecting today. " Abbey encouraged.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey do you live anywhere?"

" No I live on my own. My parents abandoned me when I was a baby. " Abbey said while on the verge of tears.

"Hey it's okay. Rocky lived in the streets and so did Rubble and Zuma. So you are not the only one."

" Really? "

"Yeah and you can stay here at the Lookout with us. I'm sure Ryder will be fine with it."

"Do you have the extra room for me?"

" Yeah. Ryder built extra rooms before Chase and I got married because he knew we would have pups some day. Let's go ask him. " Skye said as they walked to the Lookout. When they got inside they asked Ryder and he said that would be fine and he gave her a collar and pup tag so people would know she belonged to Ryder. Later that night Zuma met up with Alyssa and they went to their beach date. When they got there, there was a picnic blanket and food set up away from the water but near enough that they could watch the sunset while eating.

"Oh Zuma, did you set this up by yourself?" Alyssa asked.

" Well I had a little help from Wyder but I planned it all out myself. Do you like it? "

"Like it. I love it you are so thoughtful. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Here sit down and watch the sunset with me." After an hour of watching the sunset and eating the picnic lunch that was made they packed up and headed to the Lookout so she could spend the night which Skye was happy about that one of her best friends was spending the night. That night Ryder showed Abbey the room she was going to stay in while Alyssa got the room across from Zuma. That night before they fell asleep Chase and Skye talked to each other about their day.

"So how was talking with Abbey? Did you get to know each other better?" Chase asked.

" Yeah, she wanted to know how you and I told each other how we felt cause she likes Rocky but doesn't know how he feels. "

"Well I know for a fact that Rocky likes her cause he would blush every time she would smile at him."

" Really? "

"Yeah, so did you tell her?"

" Yeah and she encouraged me and said that if Sweetie didn't do that we probably wouldn't be married and expecting our pup or pups. So how many would you like to have? "

"Well, I don't know but not a lot at once maybe three here one there or something. But that is a good way to think about it. I mean if Sweetie didn't do that we wouldn't be here and Zuma, Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky would most likely be with the girls."

" Yeah, well are you ready to go to sleep cause I am with this sickness? "

"Yeah goodnight." Chase said before turning off the light and kissing Skye on the cheek and going to

XXX

Well here is the second chapter and obviously my longest one. So Chase and Skye tell their families the news then Zuma asked Alyssa on a date and then Rocky saves a pup named Abbey from drowning then they both call in love with each other but don't realize the other likes the other. Sorry for not making the date longer I am not good with doing dates unless I experience it and even then I am only fifteen years old. But it doesn't matter. Well I think that was it. See you next chapter will most likely not be tomorrow.

-Amelia154


	3. A mother's visit & A sad past

Before we begin I want to say that for those of you who read the last chapter when Skye was telling Abbey who are the ones in relationships and She said Marshall was dating Everest I accidentally said eating but I meant dating. Sorry if anyone got confused. Marshall is not a cannibal. Thank you Max waspace for pointing that out. Now into the chapter.

XXX

Over the next week Chase and Skye were busy getting some things ready for their pup(s) arrival. On Wednesday they headed over to Katie's to get an ultrasound to see how many they are having. On the way their they talked about how much their lives were going to change and when they got to Katie's they were met by Katie. Looking up Katie saw the two dogs.

"Hey you guys are you ready for your appointment?" She asked.

" Yep we can't wait till we see how many we are having. " Skye said.

"And could you tell us how many but keep the gender a secret please." Chase asked .

"Of course. Let's head to the back and have a look." Katie said leading them to the room in the back. When they got inside Katie told Skye to pay on the table. When she did Katie quickly went out of the room and came back with a machine. Putting gel on Skye she began.

"Okay Skye I am going to need you to pay still so we can see the screen clearly." Katie said earning a nod from Skye. After a minute Katie found the pup(s).

"Okay, it looks like three right now but let me double check. Yep you guys are having three pups." She said finishing the scan.

"Yay three pups isn't that exciting, Chase." Skye said.

"Yep it is." Chase answered. After that they thanked Katie and headed back to the Lookout.

XXX

A couple weeks later Skye was relaxing in the Lookout when Chase came up to her.

"Hey Skye there is someone here to see you." He said laying down next to her .

"Oh really who is it?" Skye said turning around and seeing who was there. "Mom! What are you doing here?" Skye asked surprised.

"Oh I just came to see how you were doing. Is that a problem?" Stephanie joked a little.

" No not at all. I just didn't know you were coming. Here you can sit next to me. " Skye said as Stephanie sat down on the beanbag next to her.

"So how are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I am doing good. I have been temporarily put off the line of duty but other than that. A couple weeks ago we found out how many we are having." Skye said looking at Chase Then back to Stephanie .

"Really how many?"

" Three. " They said at the same time.

"Three wow. Do you know what the genders are?"

"No we are keeping that a surprise till they are born." Chase said.

"Okay. So where have you decided to keep the pups when they are born?"

" Well for now they are going to sleep with us until if any of the others get married and have pups then we are going to create a playroom/ kids room for them to sleep in. " Skye said.

"Okay. So do you guys mind if I stay until they are born so I could help you?"

" Not at all you can stay with us whenever you want. You can stay in the spare bedroom next to us. Ryder built extra while we were planning the wedding. " Skye said.

"Okay." Soon after she said that Abbey came running in.

" Skye could you help me with something. " She asked.

"Sure, hold on a minute." Skye said getting up carefully with Chase's help. "Thanks Chase. Okay let's go." Thirty seconds later they went into the room that Abbey was staying in.

"Okay so what do you need my help with?" Skye asked.

"Well, Rocky asked me on a date so I need help getting ready." Abbey said.

"Of course. Here let's get you ready." After getting Abbey dressed and make up on they went outside and Abbey went to where Rocky said to meet him. When she got there Rocky met up with her. The moment that Rocky saw her in her outfit he was stunned until he returned back to reality.

"Hey Abbey, you look beautiful." He said.

" Thank you. Skye helped me. "

"Well, are you ready to go?"

" Yep, let's go. " After walking around for a little bit they finally reached Mr. Porter's. When Mr. Porter came out he greeted them then led them to their table. After ordering their food they talked while they waited.

"Can you believe that it has been three weeks since we met. " Rocky said.

"No, I can't. I'm glad that you decided to get over your fear of water so you could save me. I mean you quickly went back but you did it to save me. Thank you. " Abbey said.

"You're welcome. So if you don't mind me asking how did you find out about my fear?"

" Well, that first day I was talking with Skye and she told me. She also told me that you never told them why you are afraid of water. "

"Well the thing is is that when I was younger, my parents and I went on a boat cruise but a storm hit and my parents saved me from drowning when I fell into the water but when we were going to get in the life saver boat my parents got pushed into the water by the wind and they never came back up. From then on I try to stay dry but most of the time it doesn't work." Rocky said with tears gently coming down his face.

"Hey it's okay. He grateful that they gave their lives to protect you. If it wasn't for them you would probably not be here today." Abbey encouraged giving him a hug.

"Thanks. You do know how to encourage someone. First Skye and now me."

"I guess I do." Soon after that their food came and after they are and paid they started walking back to the Lookout.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Rocky thank you. And thank you for opening up about your past. I promise I won't tell anyone what you told me." Abbey said as they walked back.

"You're welcome. I also had a great time. Thank you for not telling anyone." Rocky said back.

" Of course. I wouldn't do that to you or anyone one. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. "

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

" Night. " Abbey said as they went into their rooms. That night everyone slept soundly.

XXX

And here it is. The story of Rocky's past I don't know if that is his actual past but it is in this story. The next chapter should be the birth so it might be a little longer and you will see next time. I will update as best as I can, cause volleyball started up for me today so it will take a bit of time from my schedule but near with me. I think that is it. Please review what think. See you next time.

-Amelia154


	4. A Mission in Barkingburg & Birth of pups

Chapter 4: Mission in Barkingburg & A Joyous birth

Over the next few weeks Chase and Skye prepared for the birth of their pups and were super excited for the birth. One day a week before Skye's due date the dogs were in the Lookout playing pup pup boogie with Skye laying on a beanbag watching them. It was Chase vs. Zuma for the championship game. It was neck to neck but at the end Chase managed to win beating Zuma by ten points.

"Wow that was a weally close game. Good job Chase." Zuma said shaking Chase's paw.

" Thanks, you too. " Chase replied. While everyone else went to do their own thing, Chase went over to Skye seeing as she was looking uncomfortable.

"Hey are you okay. You look uncomfortable." Chase asked sitting down in front of her.

"Yeah, I am fine." Skye answered.

"Are you sure?"

" Yep. " Before they could say anything else their puptag out up.

"Paw Patrol to the Air Patroller!" Ryder's voice was heard.

"Ryder needs us. Sorry Skye. I'll be back soon."

" It's okay go help Ryder. " Soon after he left she heard the Air Patroller take off. A couple minutes later Stephanie came walking through the door. Walking over to Skye she laid down next to her.

"Hey Skye, how are you?" She asked.

" Good, considering the circumstances. I sometimes wish I could go flying again. At least they won't be gone long. "

"Actually they are heading to Barkingburg."

" Oh really? "

"Yeah, Ryder said for me to stay here with you just in case."

" Oh, okay. "

XXX

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir." Chase said putting his paw on the seat.

" Thanks for coming pups. " Ryder said as Robodog took off. "The Earl of Barkingburg just called me. One of the former servant of the Barkingburg castle that got arrested for kidnapping the Princess of Barkingburg has escaped and no one knows where she is. " Ryder said as the others gasped.

"Did Sweetie escape as well?" Chase asked concerned.

"No she was put securely guarded after the prisoner escaped. " Ryder said earning a relieved with from the dogs.

"So we won't have to worry about her?" Marshall asked.

"Nope. We'll just have to focus at the task at hand." Ryder said .

XXX

"Hey are you okay? You don't look good right now?" Stephanie asked after a couple minutes.

"Yeah I am fine." Skye said earning a raised eyebrow and an 'I don't believe that ' look from Stephanie.

"Okay, but just to make sure, let me take you to Katie to get you at least checked out." Stephanie said not buying what Skye said.

"Mom, I am fine you don't have to."

" I don't have to but I want to at least know just in case you are in labour. "

"Fine let's go." Skye said seeing that her mom wasn't going to take no as an answer.

XXX

When the Paw Patrol got to Barkingburg they went to their underwater H.Q. and after they got into their Mission Paw gear they stood in front of the screen as Ryder gave the assignments.

"Okay we have to find Marie (the escaped servant) before she causes any damage or do something risky." Ryder started. "For this mission I'll need Chase, I need you to search around the prison cells to see if you can find any clues that could help us."

" Chase is on the case. "

"Then I'll need Rocky, I need you to use your radar scanner to see if there are any secret doors that she could of escaped through."

" Green means Go! "

"Alright Mission Paw is on a roll." Ryder said as the Mission Cruiser appeared and he ran in and got in. After the rest got in Robodog headed for the castle.

XXX

When Stephanie and Skye got to Katie's, Stephanie called for Katie getting her attention.

"Hey, you two. How can I help you?"

" Well, Skye has been looking uncomfortable all day so we were wondering if you could give her a checkup. " Stephanie said.

"Of course, if you could wait out here I will see what is going on and then I'll call you if need you." Katie said.

"Of course." After heading to the room with Skye Katie picked Skye up and put her on the bed to check her out .

"Okay let's see what is going on. How have you been feeling recently?" Katie asked.

" Well, good I guess. Obviously my mom told you that I was feeling uncomfortable but other than that nothing. "

"Okay, have you been feeling any pain at all."

" I guess I have been feeling a little pain. "

"Okay that helps me a bit. Skye are you okay?" Katie asked seeing Skye breathing a little heavier than normal. "

"Yeah, yeah I am fine." Skye said trying to convince Katie.

" Sure, tell me the truth. "

"Fine I am starting to feel a bit more pain."

" Okay let's check it out. Ah that's why Skye I need you to stay calm but you are in labour. Let me go get your mom. Be right back. " Katie said running out the door and into the other room. "Stephanie I need you to come in. Skye's about ready to have the pups."

" Really, okay coming. "

XXX

Meanwhile back at the castle the Paw Patrol had just gotten there and was heading to the prison cells to look around. When they got there Chase started looking around.

"Anything yet, Chase?" Ryder asked.

"So far I can see she had help but from who I don't know. I can see that they went over here and the footprints end here. Judging by the size of these other prints it was a guy who helped her." Chase said looking at a wall.

" Good find, Chase. Rocky look right here and see what is here. " Ryder said.

"Yes sir. Ruff, radar scanner. It looks like there is a tunnel behind the wall." Rocky said.

"Okay let's figure out how to get in." Ryder said as they started looking for a door.

" Hey, Ryder, there is a file that has a different pattern on it. Maybe that's how we can get in. " Rubble said looking at one of the tiles. Ryder hearing Rubble say that checked it out and when he touched it a hidden door opened up revealing the tunnel.

"Good find Rubble. Let's see where it leads to." Ryder said as they started walking through it.

XXX

When Katie and Stephanie came back into the room, Skye was on the table breathing a little heavier than before. Seeing Skye like that Katie ran over to her.

"Okay Skye, just breathe easy, you are only in labour." Katie said earning a nod from Skye. While Katie was getting ready for the pups Stephanie hopped up in front of Skye.

"Hey Skye, I'm here everything is going to be okay. Just hang in there." She said.

" Okay, Skye are you ready? " Katie asked.

"No but I don't have a choice do I?" Skye asked while joking a little.

"No, not really but let's go. When I say to I want you to push okay." Katie said getting a nod from her. "Okay, now." After she said that Skye pushed as hard as she could then after a few seconds she released. "Okay so it one more time." Katie said as Skye pushed again which got one out then two. "Okay I need you to do it again. "

"I can't." Skye said .

"Yes you can. You are almost there. Keep going." Stephanie encouraged to which Skye nodded and then out came number three. After that Skye sighed a sigh of relief glad that that was over with.

"Congratulations Skye, you are a mother to two girls and a boy." Katie said. "What are you going to make them?"

" I don't know but I will wait till Chase is back to decide on the names. " Skye said.

"Okay we will let you rest and see you later." Katie said as they left and Skye fell asleep.

XXX

Meanwhile the Paw Patrol and the Princess were still walking through the tunnel when they came out a door. What they saw was a clearing in a forest with an old house standing before them.

"This must be it. The trail leads to the door." Chase said.

" Okay, let's get the police out here and storm in. " Ryder said as the police were called. A couple minutes later the police came and they proceeded with the plan. Walking up to the door Ryder opened it and the police ran in to find Marie and the person who helped her escape in the front room.

"Police freeze." One of the officers said as Marie and her partner rose their hands.

" Wait your the guy that kidnapped Alex and Skye. How did you get here? " Chase asked.

"Uh isn't it obvious? I escaped. Where is Skye?" He asked.

"She is back in Adventure Bay and you both are going back to prison where you are going to be put under heavy guard so you don't escape again." Replied Chase.

"You said that she would be here, Steve." Marie said.

" Cause I thought that she would be brave enough to come with the rest of the Paw Patrol. I didn't think she would be a coward and stay in her hometown where it is nice and safe. " Steve said.

"Hey, I'll let you know that she didn't stay back in Adventure Bay just to stay safe. She stayed there just in case she gave birth to our pups." Chase said .

"Wait she got pregnant?!" Steve said surprised .

"Yes. A month after their wedding." Marshall said .

"Now let's go get you back to prison where you belong." Rocky said. After a five minute drive the police and Paw Patrol and the Princess arrived at the castle where they put Marie back in a more secure prison cell then took Steve back to Adventure Bay and put him in a secure cell as well. After the police left the Princess turned to Ryder.

"Thank you Paw Patrol for finding her and returning her back to prison." She said .

"Your welcome, Princess. And remember if you ever need us just tell for help. Let's go pups." Ryder said. After going back to their underwater H.Q. they boarded the Air Patroller to head home. After they took off Ryder got a call from Katie.

"Hello, Ryder here." He said looking at the screen.

"Hey Ryder I was wondering if you are done with your mission yet."

"Actually we just got done. Why are you asking?"

"Well, because I have something I want to show Chase when he gets back."

" Okay we'll be there as soon as possible. "

"Okay thanks. See you soon." Katie said ending the call.

"I wonder what she wants to show me." Chase said.

"Who knows but we better get back as quickly as possible." Ryder said as Robodog flew the Air Patroller a little faster.

XXX

When they got back to Adventure Bay Chase immediately went to Katie's to see what she wanted to show him. When he got there he was met by Katie herself.

"Hey Katie you wanted to show me something?" He asked .

"Yep come with me." She said as she lead him to the rmom where Skye was. When they entered there was a curtain in the middle of the room. Even though he was confused he still followed Katie to where the curtain was.

"So is the thing that you wanted to show me behind the curtain?" He asked

" Yep. Prepare to be excited. " Katie said.

"Okay just show me. " Chase said as Katie pulled back the curtain revealing Skye and the pups. Of course Chase was surprised.

"Wait you gave birth today. I thought you weren't due till next week."

" Yep I gave birth today. You really never know when they come. And congratulations you are a father to two girls and one boy. I haven't named them yet cause I was waiting for you to come back so we could both name them. "Skye said.

" Okay so what order were they born in? "

"It was this girl then the boy and then the other girl."

" Okay so how about we make this one after you. " Chase said pointing to the first girl.

"Skye?" She asked .

"No don't forget your full name is Skyella so I was thinking Ella."

" Ella, that has a good sound to it. How about the boy be named Daniel. " Skye said.

"Sure and since the last one came later than the other two how about we make her Natalie since it has the letters to 'late' in it." Chase said causing Skye to giggle about his reason.

" Oh great reason to make her that. But Natalie will be perfect. " She said.

"Okay so Ella, Daniel, and Natalie. I am glad that we are parents now." Chase said .

"Yeah me too. We can get mom to come meet them." Skye said .

"Okay I'll go get her. Be right back." Chase said as he went to go get Stephanie . Soon be came back with Stephanie.

"Hey I heard that you named them." She said .

"Yep, we want you to meet Ella, Daniel, and Natalie. Your grandpups." Skye said pointing to each of them.

"Aww they are precious. Congratulations you two you are going to be great parents." Stephanie said.

"Thanks." They said . That night Skye stayed at Katie's while Chase went back to the Lookout. When he got there he told the others the news and they were happy for them. Deciding to see them in the morning they went to sleep in their rooms waiting for morning to come.

XXX

And here it is the fourth chapter of Paw Patrol meet the Pups. As you saw there was a lot of action. First the Paw Patrol head to Barkingburg to find and capture Marie and then second Skye gives birth to three pups then after they recapture Marie they find out that Steve who is Jacob's owner and then when they got back Katie surprised Chase with Skye and his pups and then they named them. There should be at least one more chapter if not two. So I'll see you next time. Remember you can send kind reviews. I do not like hurtful reviews especially some with language in them. Anyway I think that was it. See ya later.

-Amelia154


	5. A phone call & a Mysterious talk

A few days later Skye was cleared to head back to the Lookout but not without some instructions from Katie.

"Okay you are cleared to go. Just I would stay off the line of duty for a couple weeks until the pups are old enough to take care of themselves if you are called out and you will also have Chase and the others to help."

" Okay I will do that. " Skye said cheerfully as Chase walked through the door.

"Hey you ready to go?" He asked .

"Yeah. Do you have a basket that we could carry the pups in?" Skye asked to Katie.

"Yeah let me go get it." She said walking to the back soon she returned back with the basket. After they put the pups in the basket Chase and Skye headed back to the Lookout.

"Can you believe that we are parents?" Skye asked .

"No I enjoy it though. And I also know that the others are dying to see the pups." Chase answered.

"Oh really?"

"Yep from the beginning since I told them they have been waiting to see them."

" Wow I didn't know they were that anxious. They could have just come and visited me. "

"Well they wanted to make sure that you weren't going to tell them to back away."

" What I wouldn't do that. I love having the others around. Well it looks like we are here. " She said as they saw the others playing in the yard. When they saw Chase and Skye the others ran up to them to greet them.

"Hey Chase, hey Skye. How are you?" Marshall asked.

"We're good. Do you want to see the pups?" Skye said

"Sure." Rocky said as Skye opened up the basket and she and Chase pulled the pups out.

"Everyone meet Ella, Daniel, and Natalie." Chase said pointing to each one.

"Aww they awe precious." Zuma said.

"Yep, by the way where is my mom?" Skye asked.

"Oh she's in the Lookout laying on a beanbag." Rubble said. Picking up the pups Chase and Skye headed inside to see Stephanie. When they entered they saw Stephanie on a beanbag as Rubble had said.

"Hey mom, we are back." Skye said getting Stephanie's attention.

"Oh hey you two. There are my precious grandpups." She said as she took Daniel off of Skye's back and Chase taking the other two off and putting them on the ground in front of the beanbags as the three were watching the pups while they talked.

"So how are you feeling right now?" Stephanie asked Skye.

"I am doing good. Katie told me to stay off the Paw Patrol for a couple more weeks until I can go on missions without the pups having to depend on me. And of course the others who are not called can watch them but for a couple weeks I will be here watching them." Skye replied.

"Okay. That makes sense ." She said as Ryder came into the room.

"Hey you two. Are these your pups?" He asked .

"Yep, this is Ella, Daniel, and Natalie." Skye said .

"Congratulations you two. You will be wonderful parents and your pups are adorable." He said .

"Thank you Ryder." They said at the same time.

"You're welcome. If you need anything I am here for you." Ryder said as he was getting ready to leave to go join the others in the yard.

" Thanks Ryder. We'll keep that in mind. " Chase said.

"Well I am going to take a nap in our room and I will take the pups with me as well." Skye said.

" Okay, I will call my mom and sister to let them know. Then I will come and join you afterwards"

"Okay see you soon." Skye said walking to their room with the pups on her back. Meanwhile in the hanger Chase called Lady hoping she wasn't busy. After a couple buzzes Chloe picked up.

"Hey Chase how are you?" She asked .

"I am good. Is mom there I want to tell you and her something."

" Uh I think she is in a meeting but I believe it is almost done. So did you get Steve back to prison. I saw that you got Marie back. "

"Yeah we did. Apparently he was trying to get Skye to come as well but obviously she had to stay here just in case."

" Okay where is Skye anyway? "

"She is taking a nap right now in our room."

" Okay. Oh and mom just got here. Hey mom. "

"Hey Chloe. Who are you talking to?" She said .

"Chase. He wanted to tell us something."

" Okay. Hey Chase how are you? "

"I am good. We managed to get Steve back to prison and now he is in a secured cell."

" Okay so what did you want to tell us? " Lady asked.

"Well a few days ago when we were there at Barkingburg Skye stayed here and while we were gone..." Chase started with Chloe interrupting.

"Did she give birth!?"

" Wow you are full of interruptions, but he's she did. She gave birth to 3 pups. 2 girls and 1 boy. " Chase said.

"Congratulations! Where are they right now?" Lady asked.

"They are taking a nap right now with Skye but I am sure when Skye wakes up we can call you back and you can see them."

" Okay but what if we come down sometime and we can see them in person. " Lady suggested.

"Sure just as long as you don't mind."

"No of course not. We haven't seen Skye since the wedding and I am sure a visit will be good. " Chloe said.

"Okay we'll see you then. Love you bye."

" Love you too. Bye. " As soon as the call ended Chase headed down the elevator to head to his room. When he got there he was Skye still awake. Walking over to her he asked what was wrong.

"Hey are you okay? I thought you would be asleep by now." He said .

"Yeah I am fine. It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing. Please tell me. I can help you."

" Okay. I am just concerned for our pups. I mean Steve was able to escape from prison and now I am thinking that Jacob might break out of the pound. Cause if he does he might see that we have pups and might take advantage of that. "

"Hey it's okay. I am here for you and the rest are here to help protect the pups if needed. Besides mom and Chloe will be coming to see us and the pups and they'll help as well. You don't have to worry. We are here. Now let's go to sleep and put the worries behind us."

" Okay. " Skye said unaware that someone was spying on them.

"Okay got to get this information to the boss." The voice said.

Later that day Chase and Skye woke up and took the pups to the t.v. room where the others were watching Appollo the Super Pup. As usual Marshall and Rubble were laying closest to the t.v. and Rubble wearing his Appollo costume. When the episode ended Rubble jumped up excited.

"That was an awesome episode. Can't wait to see what happens next time." He said.

" You said it. Soon our pups if we have any will probably be watching this. " Marshall said.

"I still can't believe that I had never seen this show before. It is great." Abbey said .

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. What do you guys want to do?" Rocky asked.

" How about we play tag outside. " Chase said.

"Yeah but only on one condition." Zuma said but Chase knew what he was going to do.

"Oh and what is that." Chase asked playing around.

" You're it. " Zuma said trying to tag Chase but missed because Chase moved out of the way.

"You got to do better than that if you're going to tag me." Chase teased while he and the others ran out of the Lookout with Zuma chasing them while Skye just say and watched.

XXX

Meanwhile on the other side of town in an abandoned building the pups spying on Chase and Skye walked in and knocked on a closed door.

"Come in." A voice said as the pups came in.

"Boss, I have news for you. They got married and had pups. There were three of them but they also have their own rooms." It said .

"Oh don't worry you have done excellent today. Those pesky pups won't know what hit them." The boss said while doing an evil laugh at the end.

XXX

And here it is. Chapter number Cinco. That is Spanish. Anyway back to what we were talking about. Sorry for this late update. I have been busy with volleyball and helping my mom with her classroom and didn't have time but here it is the final chapter. Stay tuned for the fourth installment. As always if you see an error tell me cause it is usually autocorrect which a friend calls it autoerror. Anyway thank you for your kind reviews and support. I really appreciate it. Wow so Skye was able to go to the Lookout and then Chase's mom and sister decided that they were going to go visit them then someone is planning to do something evil. Stay tuned to find out what happens in the next story. Well see you next time.

-Amelia154


End file.
